lagiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina
Mina Is a character from Lagios. She is one of the main characters and is one of the youngest of them. She has a determined spirit and strong will. She will also not hesitate to help someone in need even at the risk of her own life. Originally setting out on a simple journey to simply travel and view the world outside she get`s wrapped up in a series of big events after meeting Bella and setting out to help her. Background A young girl who has been long held back and sheltered away by her parents. She has great skill with a Rapier and her skill is second to none due to secretly training herself in the art without her parents notice. She is very brave for her age and very determined to prove to everyone she can do things herself and is eager to see the world beyond home. Appearance Mina is a fairly short girl with curly short blue hair that reaches to about her shoulders. She also has eyes of two different colors her right eye is purple and her left is blue. Power & Abilities Mina despite her young age is very skilled in what she does. She self taught herself how to fight using the rapier and is very adept at using it to the point to where she could fight on pretty equal footing with Scorpio in a blade fight aswell as overwhelm many bandits easily and take down huge creatures such as Manticore`s. despite not possessing any magic she can make use of special techniques by the use of her rapier with her signature attack being the Shining Strike. In the Moment Strategist:While Mina isn`t a very powerful fighter she is very good at devising tactics to employ on her enemies in the heat of the moment most notedbly against Scorpio where she quickly came up with the idea to turn his Acid Bubble attack against his scorpion`s he had summoned which surprised even him. Rapier Skills:Mina has self taught herself how to use the rapier atleast 3 years prior to the start of the story. She is good to the point where she could stand toe to toe with deadly swordfighter and powerful Zodiac Demon Scorpio or hold off the like`s of Manticore`s and the Assassin Ryo in close combat. Combined with her skill she also often takes advantage of her small size to out manuever foes or to avoid attacks while constantly striking at the enemy. Despite her not possessing any magic she does have a few special abilities she can make use of in her rapier`s should the moment arise where she needs to. Shining Strike:Mina`s first ability used and her signature attack. She first holds her rapier in front of her then after the metal begins to shine brightly as if very bright sunlight is glinting off it then she proceeds to rapidly stab the opponent at high speeds multiple times. This attack was strong enough to badly injure the Zodiac Demon Scorpio when it was first used. Crescent Wave:Mina`s second ability picked up while she trained with Sol. She first raises her rapier overhead then swings it down causing multiple crescent moons to appear and fly at the enemy. The mini crescent shaped blasts slash and cut at the enemy and is her first long range based attack used. Athena`s Rage (Incomplete Version):Mina`s strongest attack. She first holds her rapier up in front of her with both hands and stands for a bit. When she does an image of Athena begins to appear around her and she then charges forward at high speed and pierces an enemy with extreme force,the attack was strong enough to go right through thick steel plating on Project Hydro. The attack is still incomplete. Distant Shine:A technique derived from Shining Strike. This version is a long range version of the attack and is performed by throwing her rapier at an opponent. Unlike Shining Strike it does not allow Mina to strike the opponent multiple times but it does come with the same force of the attack it was derived from allowing it to still hit at the same power as the latter but with only a single strike. Naiad:After returning to the Frozen Temple and meeting Azul. Mina got the rapier of water and ice that Azul himself once used Naiad. With this rapier many of Mina`s abilities are enhanced making her faster and more durable. She was also granted ice based attacks as a result and could combine them with her newly gotten water magic making for a deadly combo. Frozen Jewel:Mina traps an opponent inside of a large bubble which later freezes from the inside out. The freezing affect happens quickly and if not escaped from in time can completely freeze and trap the opponent. Great Torrent:A water magic spell it sprays a powerful wide stream of water at an opponent causing damage to them aswell as pushing them backwards some. The attack can be combined with an ice based attack to make it more powerful if she pleases. Absolute Zero:An ice based attack Mina takes Naiad and swings it causing ice to quickly form moving toward the opponent. This attack can be combined with Great Torrent to make the attack more lethal. The ice if it manages to reach an opponent is below zero degrees and has severe freezing affect causing severe frost bite and freezing down to the bone. Undine`s Geyser:A water based spell where the ground beneath an opponent is sprayed by a strong spray of water like a geyser. It can be hard to avoid as the spell goes to wherever the opponent is standing and is perfect to use as a surprise attack. Crystal Flower Petals:Mina makes it snow over the area. The flakes are shaped like flower petals which after a few minutes freeze over an opponents body locking their movement. Athena`s Rage (Complete Version):Mina`s strongest attack now perfected and used how it was always meant to. The start of the attack is the same as the incomplete version. But instead of a rush based attack Mina stops and rapidly stabs the opponent in various areas on their body and finishes by giving a powerful forward thrust sending the opponent flying. The initial part of the attack Mina only truly hits the opponent one time which is the finishing thrust while the other strikes where her simply lightly touching the body with her rapier. A few moments after all touched areas begin to emit small explosions one by one damaging the opponent multiple times. Ice World:Mina first plants Naiad into the ground,then afterwards the entire area begins to turn pitch black and large walls of ice with pictures of Azul form all around the entire area. Later every wall of ice shatters sending large sharp chunks of ice flying at the opponent wrapping them up in a flurry of deadly ice strikes and trapped in the middle of it all. It is very hard to avoid due to the opponent being struck at from every direction. Gallery Shining strike by cupcakeseclipsed-dbh0y1b.png|Artwork of Mina using Shining Strike. Mina in sprite.png|Sprite art of Mina. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Female Characters